


越前的pokemon世界

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 幻想短篇·假如越前龍馬在pokemon世界
Relationships: all越, 財前越 - Relationship, 越中心, 跡越
Kudos: 5





	越前的pokemon世界

01

從午睡昏沉醒來的越前龍馬慢悠悠地睜眼，樹蔭下遮不盡的陽光緩緩爬到臉上。望眼過去是無際的青茵綠草一片，他心想，這裡是甚麼地方，卻一點都想不起來睡著之前的事了。

手上傳來有著毛茸茸的觸感，低頭一看，灰黑色貓咪的腳掌正踩在自己的手背上。要說是貓咪但是完全不可愛，那貓胡子的臉上還帶著充滿人性的壞笑。

"你是甚麼東西？" 越前問。

"我嗎？喵喵喲~" 那隻貓眨著暗藍色的眼睛，動了動腦袋上的貓耳。

"……好吧。" 越前凝視那毛茸茸的動感，認了。

然後貓咪就順利成章爬到越前的肩上坐著，要說它比一般家貓體積大，勉強沒有被壓垮肩的越前小小抱怨了句 "太重了…"，還是認命了揹著走。路上覺得餓了，越前打開了背包拿出了魚杆，也不管餌，隨便就找個水面下竿釣魚。

越前在釣魚的無聊時間發白日夢，總覺得自己好像忘了甚麼重要的事。

"啊，有魚上釣了" 

隨手一抽，釣線從水中帶出來一隻有毒水母，被拋在岸上掙扎。因為是黑色的就不吃了，越前就把釣勾給鬆了。

那隻水母一解脫，就求生似的用幾枝觸手攀住了越前白嫩嫩的手。水母抬起頭，沒想到開口說話了，惡狠狠地道"你這個人類竟然敢抓本大爺，我要用你的血柒紅整個大海！" 

一直慵懶地巴在肩上的灰貓突然閃電似出手，把水母一下打懵摔出幾丈遠，越前後知後覺地望安然落地裝若無其事舔手手的灰貓一眼。那隻黑水母像是觸電般在地上滾，嗓門很大的說，"好痛﹑可惡的人類~你夠膽試試把我抓了，本大爺我一定會把你弄死！

越前很安靜，拿出口袋裡的平板機朝滾動的水母一掃，板機就讀出，"——切原赤也，毒刺水母，水和毒屬性，性格惡劣，對人類有惡意會主動攻擊，一般出現在水域……"

越前眉一挑，順手往灰貓一照，"——仁王雅治，來自阿羅拉的喵喵怪，惡屬性，是性格任性而且自尊心很強的技術型寶可夢……"

切原終於把被魚線鈎纏著的頭髮拆下來，正張牙切齒要撲擊人類的越前，就聽那貓懶洋洋的聲音說，"為什麼還不逃走，看你煮起來也不好吃，又打不過我，還留著做甚麼~蹕喵" 

切原水母皺眉，疑惑道，"你們…‥不是精靈訓練師要抓我嗎？為什麼放我走？"

越前安靜地再一次架起魚杵，抱膝坐好等待。

眼看人類那麼小小一隻毫無威脅，露出柔軟好看的側臉，切原默默收回四散的觸角走近了一點，問道，"你真的不抓我嗎？人類。"

越前點頭，水母去毒處理很麻煩，睄他一眼道，"我只想吃魚。"

切原邊回頭邊爬回岸邊，最後回望一眼，一臉風輕雲淡的仁王和在微風中垂眼顯睏的小人類。

02

"——德川和也，進化的大王燕，飛行屬性，從不會疏於修整身上光鮮的羽毛，有著無比的毅力和嚴格自強的個性……"

打敗了電系道館的越前抱著仁王喵走出了小鎮，就從天而降了一隻體型龐大身形優美的鮮紅深藍雙色雀，沒有攻擊就主動開口說，"你打敗了我最想打敗的人，請讓我跟著你吧。"

越前搖頭不想要，回道，"你跟著我，是為了等能打敗我的一天？"

德川也搖頭，答道，"不是，我知道那個人會再來找你，我想保護你，而且我總有一天會親手打敗那個人。"

越前認為當面指出一隻似乎心地不差的燕雀的邏輯謬誤很不近人情，於是不說話點頭了。

03

身後跟著一隻氣勢驚人的巨雀，越前眼前的路都會先蒙上一片陰影。

因為pokemon的等級數值比訓練師還高，越前本身也不打算把自來雀也收入精靈球，所以連日來一路上也這樣臉帶陰影地走著。

越前沒有因為身高感到不爽，不會因為身高感到不爽，越前完全沒有因為身高感到不爽，越前這樣告訴自已。

一直友好手牽手的熊寶寶像個小孩子，嗓音興奮地指向路邊的草，"看！是新的小精靈！"

"小心！" 越前沒來得及看一眼，就被大王燕的陰影一罩，溫熱羽翼立即包裹住自己。

忍無可忍的越前向巨雀扔了個精靈球，巨雀一驚，卻沒有掙扎，一臉紅潤地被收入嚢中 (仁王道: 大王燕的臉本來就是紅的，一直都是紅的，被幹掉的時候都只能是紅的。)

越前心情複雜撿起了看起來有點開心的精靈球，剛想對德川說甚麼，就被草叢中彈出來的一棵草轉移了注意。

那棵會飛起來﹑招搖張揚的生物用手指著越前，高傲地道"你是甚麼東西，為甚麼擋住了本大爺的道？"

越前默默按住有點躍躍想開打的小熊寶寶，說"我來吧。"

"是嗎，你本人就想來挑戰本大爺，就憑你這隻小芽菜？很有種嘛。" 頭上綠綠的生物這樣笑著。

"——跡部景吾，沙奈朵，超能力及妖精屬性，有著強大的精神力和操控力，能很難捕捉和遇見的神秘生物……" 

越前收回板機，了然地哦一聲，很有興味地說 "那我就不對你客氣了" 

一人一草出手了，幾個回合下來，察覺到彼此的實力。

"……啊哼，你沒看上去那麼弱嘛，小豆丁。" 沙奈朵跡部覺得很有意思地說。

越前回應道，"你也不賴嘛，比想像中強那麼一點，但比起我還是太弱了。" 

兩人開心地來往了很多回合，終於越前把氣喘吁吁的跡部打敗了。

"……啊哼，你竟然能打敗本大爺，不過本大爺不可能再輸了，你是唯一我承認的對手，把我帶走吧！" 沙奈朵跡部很高傲地賜予了對方的榮耀。

越前正想拒絕，就見對方主動靠近在背包挑了最優質的大師球，用超能力浮在空中，吩咐說，"就這個吧，還算適合本大爺的格調，小鬼快點打開它，本大爺現在就要休息。"

越前瞇著眼，抓住了大師球，就往跡部的腦袋上扔。

"哦，這麼猴急嗎，果然就是個小孩——" 話未完，跡部就在閃光中消失了。

世界安靜了，自己好像也消火了，越前在大戰汗水淋漓之後，終於能輕輕嘆息。

關於被打斷了德川的事，原本越前想問，"你為什麼不掙扎？" 本來就沒有捕捉對方的打算。

如果有，大王燕就會臉紅地回答，"與你一生綁定，我願意的。"

可惜越前一直都忘了問。

03

越前的小熊寶寶是在黑暗洞穴裡發現的，因為要穿過黑暗洞穴到達下一個小鎮，但方向感就很差的訓練師就在洞穴中亂走。

結果越前一個人就迷路了，在不見天日的摸索期間，忽然傳來斯斯索索的小動物聲音。警惕起來的越前背貼牆壁，極謹慎地聽著對方靠近，終於走近微微光源，越前一愕對上眼，是隻額頭上月亮會發出微光的小型熊，正一臉無辜地咬著小手手。

越前被萌到了，鬆下肩膀放下戒備，溫和問道，"你迷路了嗎？"

小熊一臉無助，像剛發現救星一樣撲向越前的小短腿，語氣有點謹慎道，"人類？"

越前再次被萌到，伸手摸摸對方的頭，"是，但我不會傷害你的。"

熊崽抬頭看著這個人類，小小隻，眼眸像最喜歡的蜜糖，那把聲音很冷清帥氣，但那麼柔和的語調，感覺有點可靠安心。

熊寶寶把手伸到越前的臉前，說道，"好吧人類，你是想出去嗎？我知道怎麼走，你牽著我的手吧。"

(仁王後來補充，熊寶寶本來就住洞穴裡，那一臉無助是原廠設定，撲上去是預備格鬥，越前你個小傻子被迷惑了。)

"哈哈哈哈看我超越人類的高速——"

"我就是月光洞穴的速度之星——”

"蝙蝠啊——"

"救命啊——"

"終於出來了啊——"

一路上的熊寶寶追求著速度，在出洞的路上奔馳帶起飛灰煙塵遭遇了群居的音波蝙蝠飛襲，一路上也沒停過又害怕又喜歡刺激的吶喊。理論上越前自己走的話，應該會安靜安全不少。

一人一熊莫名其妙就以百米飛奔的姿態衝出洞穴，安全的瞬間一致筆直臉朝地仆街，半躺在地上喘息不止。

月光下，兩隻躺在草地上望天。

"為什麼……" 終於吐出一句話的越前。

熊寶寶和越前對望一眼，就默契地笑了。

第二天

"——忍足謙也，熊寶寶，一般屬性，特別追求速度和蜜糖，被喜歡的人摸頭會很開心，通常居住在洞穴裡……"

越前驚訝地看著板機，輕聲道，"原來你是離家出走啊……"

從精靈球出來的一眾聚起來食早飯，跡部飄在空中噼哩啪啦投訴越前不應該把他們都收掉一個人膽太大衝洞穴玩高危遊戲，大王燕默默溫柔地用羽尖整理越前睡得亂糟糟的頭髮，仁王只管躺越前懷中被順毛，一副百無聊賴的語氣說，"不知誰是誘拐犯啊誘拐犯……"

吃著一樣的早飯，欣賞著陽光下更圓潤柔亮的蜜糖眸子，忍足謙也的臉被抓花了，卻揚起了大大的笑意。

04

來到了遙遠的阿羅拉冰原，越前冷呼呼地感嘆一望無際的冰天雪地，抱緊了暖汪汪的仁王。

"這就是你故鄉啊。" 越前想起最初，想仁王自己一隻貓怎麼跑來了這麼遠的青學鎮。

"當然是命運啊。" 仁王隨口道。

走在冰地上很艱難，但南次郎教授很想要找到冰系進化石，所以越前就只能找到了。在冰洞中一時遇見了白海獅真田被臭了一臉，一時在冷湖中見到了千年一遇的美納斯幸村，帶來了鮮魚投餵越前。

"南次郎教授還好嗎？" 幸村微笑問。

"有點太好了。"越前蹙眉答道。

"呵呵，那我去跟他玩玩。" 幸村笑了。

"嗯，不用跟他客氣。" 越前開心了。

因為青學鎮的水域和阿羅拉的冰海接通，所以越前小時候在南次郎的研究所見過幸村，長大了才意外地發現愈往後的地圖，遇到的不多不少都是熟人。

"然後為什麼你也在這裡？" 越前問著被釣起來的毒水母。

" 你才是！明明是個小鬼，我是跟著幸村老大的，自然哪裡都去得！" 切原一怒一乍的。

" 明明沒有放餌，為什麼又上釣了？" 越前嫌棄對方的智商。

"你以為我願意！我只是頭髮被纏住了！超討厭的！" 切原繼續作。

"害我都釣不到魚了……" 越前不高興，這麼吵有魚都跑光了。

"……" 切原無語凝噎。

拋下一句你等著，反身就投入海中，沒過一會兒，把好大把的大魚小魚都往岸上擲，才冒出水面來說，"夠吃了吧？明明這麼小隻吃得這麼多……"

幸村呵呵點頭。

越前一臉期待地架起工具，努力煮魚。

05

一天窩在越前懷中充當暖包的仁王忽然坐了個空，在空中翻了個轉才優雅落地。

越前冒著微雪，在白冰草原上散步，正瞥見冰系進化石，就被草叢中什麼東西撲倒了。

雖然沒甚麼攻擊力，但被一群蛋壓著跳來跳去真心很痛。越前忍痛推開了身上開心跳躍的蛋蛋獸，菊丸英二，可怕的阿羅拉未進化的椰樹獸。

感謝神，英二還沒有進化。

"小不點小不點~長大了啊喵，是時候要來帶我去冒險了喵！" 

"不行，不帶。" 越前秒回，英二太吵了。

"誒~為什麼~？" 可憐兮兮表情x6

越前一噎，轉身就逃跑。

06

"要我打敗R集團的大老闊，然後才能回家？" 越前向電話那邊的教授反問。

"那我就不回了，謝謝。" 越前掛電話。

在遙遠的R集團等待著小不點的大老闆越前龍雅，打了個可愛的小噴嚏。

07

快要走出阿羅拉冰原的時候，越前忽有所感，向後望了一眼。

果然一路上一直有小精靈跟隨在後，也不知道是甚麼企圖，但越前一向膽大走過去就說，"是想打架嗎？那就出來吧。"

感覺到的視線一直隱藏在層層雪草冰層之後，以越前的動態視力仔細凝視，才察覺到因為身體與雪景同色而很難看見的小精靈。

原來人家一直都沒躲著，都光明正大地跟著。

那小精靈身後搖著軟晃晃像雪扇的尾巴，小小的四肢觸地，小小的腦袋揚起來，睜著圓圓的鳳眼，冰藍色的瞳孔像聚落層層雪花，複雜又變幻無垠充滿了靈性，耳朵也一晃一晃的像在說話。

他悄悄的向越前走近，一步步像是信任的試探。

越前愛貓如痴，這一幕讓他跪了。冷靜地半跪下來，雙手張開，手心向上，眼睛直視小精靈，慢慢地眨了眨，又帶笑意地眨了眨。

仿佛鼓勵了小精靈似的，踏著輕快的步伐就向越前撲入懷中。

乖巧地蹭蹭越前的肩膀，越前小心翼翼地抱住對方，拿出了板機。

"——白石藏之介，冰屬性六尾，只能在阿羅拉冰原找到的稀有神秘生物，擅長隱藏在雪地，有強大的控冰和風元素能力，能吐出零下50度的氣息凍住獵物才進食，必須以冰系進化石才能進化……"

越前與小精靈的眨巴大眼對望。

似乎為了表達善意，六尾白石一躍兩步待在越前的肩上，吻部一蹭在臉頰親了親。

越前沒有被凍住，換了摸六尾的軟呼呼尾，貓奴的內心一萌一動。

"你是要進化石嗎？" 擅長餵貓的越前，拿出了冰花結霜的石。

白石一口叼住了進化石，跳下了地，但沒走幾步，回了頭。

越前臉上難得紅緋緋的可愛表情，只覺得還沒有摸夠，還想摸。完全忘了來冰原的原因。

於是白石又一顛顛地小步奔回來，讓越前抱起。

"暫時不進化可以嗎？" 越前喜歡還是萌的六尾。

白石最終，慢慢地，交出進化石，又眨巴著眼。

"摸夠了就進化。" 越前答應。

08 

六尾白石一直沒有進化。  
阿羅拉喵喵仁王也不想進化。

09

醫療站

"你這個拈花惹草的死小鬼！甚麼東西都收回來，現在瞧瞧要怎麼帶六隻，你夠膽不把本大爺帶身上走絕對不放過你！"

越前心想，明明就是一棵沙奈朵，卻大言不慚說其他東西是花是草。

坐在越前頭頂上目露精光的仁王，盯緊那霸佔了專貴順毛懷抱中悠然的白石。

德川大王燕以飛行專職成為必備精靈的表示無所畏懼。

熊寶寶忍足謙也坐在越前身旁，專心吃飯。

切原因為水系和體積過大的緣故，只能用瘋狂亮燈的精靈球表示激動。

英二因為已經不小心進化的理由，再沒有辦法在室內出現。

越前抱起了太舒服而半休眠狀態的六尾，說道，"他應該不算在內吧？我沒有跟他綁定，是自己跟來的。"

全場一致看向越前手上的白石藏之介。

越前說服道，"搭船的時候，他跟我一起睡就可以了，也不佔位置。"

全場一致瞪向越前手上的白石藏之介。

"除非你們有人想經電腦傳送回家？那就這麼說定了。" 越前結案。

10 

越前午睡醒來了，手上的pokemon掌機也剛好關機了。

番外

11  
越前在第四個道館遇到了危機。

坐在小鎮中央的花壇，越前思考解決辦法的時候，忽然有人在眼前遞來了冰棒。

越前毫不猶豫一口叼過，抬眼一望，是黑髮帶耳釘的財前啊。雖然是一起從青學鎮出發的設定宿敵，但過來幾個鎮的路上，對方都沒有跟隨劇本指示出來挑戰。

"是你啊。" 越前友好打招呼。

財前很自然地坐在越前身旁，也撕了自己的冰棒叼著吃。

"很熱的天氣啊。" 

"是啊。" 

"還好嗎？"

"挺好。"

說話冷場的時候，天氣也沒那麼熱了。

"基本攻擊的火系雷系沒有啊，能走到這裡來你也不容易。" 財前看過越前遞給他的板機，覺得果然如此，"由那隻奇怪的喵喵開始，你是一直被奇怪的小精靈纏住了嗎？" 說是問題，語氣卻相當肯定。

這語氣也太坦率，越前無法否認。  
但那樣不太靠譜的大家，其實他挺喜歡的。

財前見了他表情，往後一靠撐手望天，半晌才嘆一口氣，"所以，要是我現在打敗你的話，旅程也不會結束？"

越前堅定地搖頭，財前預料到了也勾起淡淡無奈的一笑，在對方手上放去一個金閃閃的徽章。

"那這個給你，用這張通行許可證去後面的道館吧，最後的最後，回來找我。" 

越前就先認出手心的正是道館館長徽章，好奇問道"你就是……為什麼？"

財前望天，咐和道，"是啊，為什麼呢？還有這個" 一手遞過去一個火系進化石，補充道"父親讓我帶來給你的。"

說誰的父親呢，越前決定無視。

"然後……" 財前站起身，想揉揉那墨綠的頭髮卻被帽子擋住，順勢就壓住那帽子，側頭彎下身，在帽檐下親吻了越前的唇。

遷就身高的姿勢明明很差，夏天的暑氣一分不減，但唇上還有冰棒涼爽的味道。

"為什麼……" 越前抬手捂住嘴，天氣本來就夠熱了。

"啊，為什麼呢……" 財前正起身來笑了笑，又若無其事地隨口咐和。


End file.
